onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 575
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = 飯飼一幸 渡辺奈月 五十内裕輔 | chapter = Film Z Prologue | format = 16:9 (HDTV) | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 10.6 | rank = 5 }} "Z's Ambition Arc - The Little Giant Lily!" is the 575th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hats find themselves in a middle of an infamous sea in the New World known for its mirages and outrageous weather patterns. After surviving the night, the Straw Hats began to enjoy a relatively calm but hot day at sea only to find that all their food is mysteriously disappearing from right under their noses. Could the sea be haunted or is there a stow away on board? Either way, Luffy is determined to catch the thief taking his food. Long Summary Surrounded by a fleet of Marine battleships, the Straw Hats prepare to fight the overwhelming odds but Nami points out that they were actually mirages. She informs them that they are in the Maubeugemour Sea where dangerous weather phenomena occur and the Straw Hats are in the middle of it. The Straw Hats managed to counter nearly everything the sea throws at them, from humongous rain drops which quickly turned into hail, from snowfall the size of an avalanche and even the very sea splitting into a gorge. After surviving the vicious sea, the Straw Hats enjoy a peaceful but hot day at sea. Sanji prepared some meals for the crew made from whats left of the giant fish Luffy caught. However, Sanji sees that the food he cooked is gone, so he blames it on Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. Chopper thought the sea must be haunted until he hears a voice coming from the soup pot which was now empty. Suddenly, the food in the kitchen began to be eaten very quickly, leading to a hunt for whatever is eating their food. Sanji, having a bad feeling check the pantry only to find all their food supply gone. After a brief scuffle on deck, Luffy finds the person who ate the food and it turns out to be a miniature woman. Realizing that there is no escape she prepares to fight back and grew to the size of a giant scaring half of the crew. She attempts to strike Luffy but he blocks her weapon and with his superior strength threw her in the sea where she was rescued by Sanji before she drowned. Thanking them for saving her even though she ate their food, she introduces herself as Lily Enstomach. She turns out to be a giant, but ate a Devil fruit that forced her to be small. She tells them that she was trying to save her father who was being sent to Impel Down for stealing food from the world Government and secretly heard that the ships escorting her father were going to pass through the Maubeugemour Sea. She explained that her father is Panz Fry, a giant cook in the New World famous for his Volcano cooking and giving the stolen food to starving people. Luffy then decided to help her save her father because he wants to try her father's cooking. In a different part of the New World, there is a whole fleet of Neo Marine ships gathering, one of which houses Ain and Binz. On the Neo Marines' ship, Ain calls Shuzo and asks why he was not there with the rest of the fleet. Shuzo tells Ain he is going after Lily's father to kill him so he can replace her as Z's second in command. Back with the Straw Hats, they began to see Marine ships coming their way who have Lily's father captive, so Luffy declares to do battle against the Marines. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the first episode of the Z's Ambition Arc and of the Pirate Alliance Saga. *The Neo Marines appear. *Ain and Binz are shown. *Shuzo wants to be Z's second in command. *Lily and her father are giants who steal food from the government and Marines. *Having eaten the Mini Mini no Mi, Lily is the second known giant to eat a Devil Fruit. The first one was Blyue who also ate the Mini Mini no Mi. *The Straw Hat Pirates change their clothes. Site Navigation